The present invention relates generally to the field of gaming. More particularly, the invention relates to a gaming system, to a gaming machine and to a new game which may be offered as a main game on a. gaming machine but which is particularly advantageous as a bonus game.
Players who regularly play gaming machines quickly tire of particular games and therefore it is necessary for manufacturers of these machines to develop innovative game features which add interest to the games. In so doing, it is hoped to keep players amused and therefore willing to continue playing the game as well as to attract new players.
Also, with the growth that has occurred in the gaming machine market, there is intense competition between manufacturers to supply various existing and new venues. When selecting a supplier of gaming machines, the operator of a venue will often pay close attention to the popularity of various games with their patrons. Therefore, gaming machine manufacturers are keen to devise games and/or game features which are popular with the players as a mechanism for improving sales, retaining customers and attracting new customers.
Throughout this specification the term “game player” is used to indicate a person playing the gaming machine on which the invention is implemented, and the term , “video-player” is used to indicate a character in a game provided on the gaining machine.
Throughout this specification the word “comprise”, or variations such as “comprises” or “comprising”, are to be understood to imply the inclusion of a stated element, integer or step, group of elements, integers or steps, but not the exclusion of any other element, integer or step, group of elements, integers or steps.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles or the like which has been included in the present specification is solely for the purpose of providing a context for the present invention. It is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present invention as it existed before the priority date of each claim of this application.